Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) are generally well known, with certain games and/or machines enjoying tremendous and widespread popularity for a number of years. In settings where players are allowed to place wagers on the outcome of such games, and such wagers generate revenue for the establishment or operator, it is generally desirable for EGMs to be in continuous use and frequently played. It is also generally understood that players can be drawn to games and/or machines that have unique or innovative features, themes and/or operations which players find interesting and entertaining. By contrast, games that do not provide entertaining or innovative features may not generate or maintain player interest, which may result in such games being played less frequently or subject to extended periods of inactivity. Hence, there are on-going needs to try to bring new technologies or variations to the audience of players in order to generate and/or sustain player interest and desire to continue playing, with such heightened interest typically resulting in greater revenues and profitability.
Typically, EGMs that can provide enhanced or unique visual capabilities or presentations that augment and/or are coordinated with game animation, predetermined game outcomes and/or events occurring during play of a game have been found to be highly popular and effective in both engaging new players and sustaining player interest over time. In particular, it has been recognized that such visual enhancements provide a more engaging game experience have a greater propensity for continuous and/or frequent play. Such visual enhancements in traditional EGMs, however, are somewhat limited on account of limitations with conventional fixed and/or rigid electronic display screens. Specifically, as is generally know, conventional electronic display screens used with traditional EGMs do not have the capability to move or change shape to enhance game animation and thus merely provide a static two-dimensional display presentation.
Although some EGMs have sought to overcome such limitations by attempting to incorporate virtual, computer-generated technologies such as three-dimensional (3D), virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) animation and effects, such technologies generally require special equipment (e.g. eyewear or headsets) to be fully realized and appreciated. Since procurement of such equipment generally requires a player or EGM operator to incur additional trouble and expense, there is a need for alternative solutions for providing more engaging visual effects. Further, enhanced computer-generated animation is a virtual approach that is often considered less desirable than a real-world enhancement that is able to be experienced and perceived in the physical presence of a player.